A Scarf for Two
by MikoGalatea
Summary: Written for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge on DW. Anthy just wants to make sure Utena is warm enough while they enjoy an autumn date together. Set after the series.


This was written for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge on Dreamwidth as a treat for Anaraine, who requested autumn-themed Anthy/Utena.

I'd been thinking for a while that it's about time I finally wrote something with this ship, so thanks for giving me the opportunity to do so! I'm glad I was able to come up with something cute for this fic.

* * *

" **A Scarf for Two"**

"Utena? Aren't you cold without a scarf?"

Anthy asked her this as they walked hand-in-hand down a path lined either side with trees on an autumn date, fallen leaves forming a red-orange carpet of sorts on the ground and crunching under their boots as they went along. By chance, they had the place all to themselves for now, leaving them free to have a relaxed, peaceful time enjoying the scenery together.

"Nah, I'm fine," Utena replied with a grin. For her part, she wasn't inappropriately dressed for the cool weather; she had on a jacket, a thick top and comfortable trousers. Even so, her neck did look a little exposed.

Anthy looked at her with some concern as she touched her free hand to her own scarf – a soft, elegant white one that matched well with her pink coat. "You're shivering a little. Are you sure you're all right?"

Utena gave her hand a squeeze. "Sure I'm sure! No need to be so worried over me, it's just a bit of breeze!" Even as she said this with such cheer, however, she did indeed shiver slightly, and the hairs on her neck were standing on end.

"If you insist..." Anthy didn't seem very convinced, and she kept her gaze on her girlfriend. "You can say so if you _are_ cold," she added. "You don't have to put on a brave face for- ah, Chu-Chu!"

Chu-Chu, who had been nestled in the folds of Anthy's scarf the whole time, suddenly stirred. He grabbed one end of the scarf and began dancing around Anthy's shoulders with it, apparently trying to unwind it.

"Wha- Chu-Chu, stop that!" Anthy was flustered enough to let go of Utena's hand as she tried to take the end of her scarf back from her animal friend, to no avail.

Utena simply laughed at them, amused by the unexpected antics. "What's gotten into him all of a- _whoa!_ "

Having loosened Anthy's scarf, Chu-Chu jumped on to Utena's shoulders instead without warning. Now he darted around both girls' shoulders, wrapping the two of them together with the scarf in a dishevelled mess.

It wasn't tight at all, but it still pulled them close enough to make their lips touch. Though it was far from the first time they'd kissed, the suddenness of it still caused Utena's cheeks to flush a little.

Finally, Chu-Chu leapt off of them and on to the ground, rustling the leaves there, before turning to face them with his hands on his hips. He looked rather proud of his handiwork, untidy as it was.

Anthy and Utena stared at him in silence for a moment. Their eyes then went to each other, then to the scarf that was draped all around them, then back to Chu-Chu, then back to each other again before they started giggling.

"Oh, Chu-Chu, what did you do that for?" Anthy was trying and failing to stifle her laughter as she bent down to let Chu-Chu climb back up her arm.

Utena watched them both while she kept chuckling. "Guess he thought I was cold too." She regained her composure after a few moments, then raised her eyebrows at Anthy. "That came out of nowhere, though! Did he do it because you wanted it or something?"

"No," Anthy denied, "I didn't ask him to do anything." Yet she had a small smile, as if something about this pleased her.

"Sure you didn't," Utena grinned back, taking Anthy's hand in her own again as they continued their walk down the path, the scarf still a mess around both their shoulders.

Since they'd finally found each other again, and after all they'd been through before, Utena liked to think she knew Anthy a little better now.

 **Fin.**

* * *

As always, comments and constructive criticism are both welcome and appreciated.


End file.
